A Bathroom RunIn
by Fragile-Strength
Summary: John stumbles into the bathroom when Cameron's trying to shave her legs, and awkwardness ensues. jc/c


a _jo_h_n _& **cam_eron_** story

_AN - - - Ah, the joys of shaving your legs. I don't actually like the ending to this one; I wanted to end it with John telling her he was leaving because he needed to go change his pants before they discussed whether or not she actually grew hair, but I felt that it should be addressed._

_Disclaimer; I don't own John, Cameron, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, or terminators themselvs. I do, however, own the formation of these words, and the plot (or lack thereof)._

_Review, and make a little girl's day!_

_

* * *

_

It was ironic that Cameron tended to reserve her most concentrated expression for moments when she was doing things that came the most naturally to humans. She could kill a dozen men with her bare hands in a matter of minutes or recite miles of nearly nonsensical techno-babble with a pleasant, or at least neutral look on her face, but everyday things always threw her for a loop.

So there she sat, with a look of intense concentration on her face, as she carefully ran a hot pink razor up her leg, shaking it quickly under the water that was pouring from the bathtub spout, before starting the whole process again.

She knew, of course, that John was there long before he opened the door, but she didn't look up even when he threw open the door and gave a girlish little squeal. She did, however, look up, curious, when she heard a smack, only to see that John had clapped his hands over his eyes, and his towel was now crumpled at his feet.

"I'm, uh... sorry..." he murmured, trying to blindly back his way out of the bathroom.

Head tilted to one side, the Terminator stood and quickly closed the distance, easily prying his hand from his face. "What is wrong? Let me see."

"You're naked!" John yelled, eyes squinted tightly shut, not even trying to fight Cameron's grip – before he suddenly remembered Derek and his mother were still in the house. "You're naked!" He said again, in a whisper, this time.

Cameron frowned. "Yes. Is this a problem? Why are you whispering?"

"Yes, it's a problem!" John hissed, not even bothering to answer the second question. "A huge, big-ass problem!"

Cameron let go of his wrist (he immediately slapped his hand back over his eyes) and retreated, looking slightly wounded. "Am I displeasing to your eyes? I am sorry - I had no control over who they modeled me after, but I can send word that they should make no more of my model beca-"

"No!" John groaned. "You're definitely not displeasing. That's the problem. Could you just please put on some clothes? Or let me leave? Or at least lock the door next time?"

"How is my physical appearance being pleasing a problem?"

John sighed, carefully stuck out his right hand to cover her from the neck down from his perspective before opening an eye. "Do you know much about the male anatomy?"

Cameron paused for a moment, and John could practically see the data rolling past her eyes. "I know the weakest points of the average male's body. Why?"

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Cameron frowned and tilted her head once more to the side. "What does that have to do-"

"Nothing. Just...tell me when you're done in the bathroom, so I can go take my shower. And for God's sake, please be dressed when you come find me." He started to back, once more out of the bathroom (after putting his hand back over his eyes, of course), while Cameron watched, nonplussed, before John suddenly stopped. "Why are you shaving your legs, anyway?"

Cameron sighed, disappointed with herself. "I am sorry. I was under the impression that it was a normal thing for a female to do, and that hairless legs on women were more widely accepted then hairy ones."

"You're right. But... Aren't you a robot?"

Cameron snickered. "Yes, last time I checked."

John rolled his eyes behind his hand. "But I thought that you didn't actually grow hair."

"Apparently I do."

John sighed. "Look. Just finish up and fine me, alright?" Giving up, he turned around and started to walk, finally, out the door, but froze when Cameron confidently called after him;

"You didn't actually believe that was all I knew about men, did you?"

_--Cayenne_

* * *


End file.
